It's all my fault! Actually it was Buffy's fault
by Wingweaver
Summary: Buffy needs help and who does she turn to for help?


**Title:**It's all my fault! Actually it was Buffy's fault

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!

**Author's notes:** Hello people of the world. Its me Wingweaver this one's unbeta'd. It's been a while since I posted a story. Busy with school and all those things. Anyway here's: It's all my fault! Actually it was Buffy's fault

--

_Knock, knock_

I tear my face off my computer screen and look at the door that's weird, who would visit me at this hour? (time: 11:15 PM, Philippine time) I grab the stake on the desk and approach the door cautiously, thinking that my late night visitor might be a vampire or a ghost or a burglar or a serial killer or the most annoying but cutest person in my world; Buffy.

"Hey, Wing." She raised a tiny hand up, waving it shyly. Cute.

"Buffy." I say in greeting then look at the stake in my hand and use the non-pointy part to poke her on her side.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Come in." I step aside and close the door. She sits on my bed and looks around my dorm room as I move around my room making tea. I wanna put poison in her's but I don't. Why? Cause I am so 'nice'.

"Nice place." She says, noticing the posters on the wall which consists pictures of, Gundam Seed, Chobits, Nine inch Nails, Undead Hollywood and a wall covered in post its.

"Thanks…" I say offering her a cup of tea. "So…"

"So…" She takes a sip.

Awkward silence ensues for about five minutes and then my cat enters the room via window and jumps on Buffy's lap ignoring me along the way. Damn cat. Have you know respect for your master! I took care of you and you…

"Wing!!"

Huh. "Huh."

"I said I need your help." She sighs, exasperated.

"Oh, what do you me to do?" As much as I find her annoying and bitchy, I want to help her. Why? Cause I want to and Faith's gonna kill me if she cries or whines or whatever.

"Um… I, uh…" She stutters scratching the back of Sora's ears.

"So… what is it?" I ask, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Your good at giving advice to people right? Cuz I read your article on the school paper and your book review on Jordan Sonnenblick's book—it was really funny and there was this part where you said something that I forgot about and I also read your blog which you abandoned…" Geez she babbles more than Willow.

"Buffy."

"And also about the book fair, it was a short one but very informative. I think you should take up journalism instead of computer engineering, cause your really good at writing stuff and…" Oh look, she's turning kinda blue.

That's a bad thing right?

"Buffy!!"

"Yeah?" She looks at me as if I wasn't there during her babble-fest.

"Does this have something to do with Faith?" I ask.

"How'd you know?" She asks, frowning in a way that Faith thinks is so cute. It kinda is actually.

I just shrug, picking up a pen twirling it around while I wait for her to say something.

"Okay, um… do you know that I'm in love with Faith?" La, la, la, la. I nod. "Okay so you know. Does she you know. Like me that way too?"

"Buffy…" I say with a sigh, looking serious and all that. "it's not my place to tell you that."

"Why?"

"Cause, Faith trusts me and I don't want to break that trust but I could help you in finding if Faith likes you that way or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Why am I so nice…

"So what should we do first?"

I blink, frankly I don't know where to start. I'm just good at writing nonsense like what I'm doing now. I don't why I wrote this but it just popped into my head like a mushroom while I was talking to my friend via YM.

"Don't tell me you don't know what to do." She stated, standing up and suddenly she looks taller and scarier. And I feel so small… like mouse small against an elephant. Elephant Buffy, I wanna laugh but I can't cause there's a scary slayer, cracking her knuckles one by one and looking like she's ready to break every single bone from my body. I barely survived form Cordelia's spatula and this is not Cordelia, this is a slayer.

"Uh… haha. Buffy… haha… um, uhh. Haha." You're an idiot Wing. "Um, can you come back tomorrow? By that time I probably have a plan to help you out." With that said she brightens up, a smile adorning her face. Then the unthinkable of the unthinkable happened; she pulled me into a hug.

"Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow…" She pulls away, smiling sweetly then runs out of the room probably out to stalk Faith. Speaking of stalkers, Faith mentioned someone following her around all day a few days ago. Hmm… maybe its one of those council guys, keeping tabs on her or maybe it was…

"Meow."

"What?"

"Moron."

I think I need to lie down.

--

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yup."

Smack!

"Ow!"

"Serves you right!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"She's coming!"

"You ready?"

"I dunno… what am I gonna say to her?"

"That's why I told you to memorize that thing!"

"You sure it's gonna work?"

I raise my leg and kicked her on the ass, pushing her out of the bush we were hiding. She struggles to stand up as Faith came into view. Faith smiled and quickened her pace.

"Hey B." She smiled.

She smiled but didn't say anything, she stayed like this for two seconds. So I used my non-existent psychic powers to push her towards the brunette or do something. And miraculously something did happen but it was something that I did not want to happen.

An ugly demon appeared out of nowhere, grey skinned, bad breathe (I could smell it from here), sharp teeth and butt ass ugly. Did I mention that it was ugly? No? Okay. It was ugly. Anyways… its called a Lyaeus demon-its called a Lyaeus demon cus I want to.

It roared, "Roar!!" bathing the cemetery with its bad breath, I think I saw a few squirrels falling off the trees—poor creatures—then attacked the slayers. "Roar!!"

They fought and it was such a sight that every living thing in this world should see, the grace, the energy, the synchronized fighting and the hawtness of Faith and Buffy just made it better.

Until Buffy stabbed him in the gut with a spear—I have no idea where she picked up—which spilled copious amounts of goo that stinks to high heaven. And the said goo covered the slayers as well, good thing I was hiding behind a bush.

"What the fuck was that?" Faith asked, breathless and sexy as hell even covered with demon goo.

"I think it was a Lyaeus demon." Buffy answered eyeing the brunette's top. Now that I notice it her top was sticking to her body, showing off her… um assets.

"A Ly-what?" Faith frowned, tilting her head to the side a bit, making her incredibly cute which I would not say out loud or she'll kill me for saying something like that about her.

"A Lyaeus demon. Giles said something about it a few days, he said that we should be careful of its goo that's currently covering us now." Buffy explained still staring at Faith's assets which are very pleasant to my eyes by the way.

"What does it do?"

"Um… uh… I forgot…"

"Oh great! Just-" She stopped and looked the blonde slayer. "B?"

Buffy took one step forward a strange look on her eyes.

"B!" Faith took one step back.

"Faith…" One step forward.

"Buffy?" One step back.

"Come here…" Two steps forward.

"Uh… why?" Three steps back.

"Cus…" Buffy grabbed Faith by the waist then…

Then…

Then!

THEN!

**The end!**

**Author's notes:** Waa!! Got nothing to say really… so… waa!!

**Wing:** Wow Buffy, you look… glowy and shit.

**Buffy:** It was all Faith's doing.

**Wing:** What'd she do?

**Buffy**: Why should I tell you?

**Wing:** Cuz I asked.

**Buffy:** What if I don't want to tell you?

**Wing:** Come on Buffy… you know you want to…

**Buffy:** Are you retarded.

**Wing:** No.

(glares at each other for like two hours)

**Wing:** Ow, my eyes hurt.

**Buffy:** Mine too.

**Wing:** So… what did Faith do?

**Buffy:** Oh, lots of things. Mostly she used her mouth and fingers and at some point I think she used her toe… (trails off with a goofy grin on her face)

**Wing:** (Blink) REVIEW!! REVIEW!! please... (puppy dog eyes)


End file.
